


Plight Thee My Troth

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Rey and Ben are engaged and they’re planning their wedding and Leia has all these things they MUST DO and so does Rey side and everyone has opinions.Rey is about to break down that Ben spends a few moments at the engagement party to calm her down
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Plight Thee My Troth

Getting married was hard.

Accepting the proposal to get married was easy. When Ben had dropped to one knee and held out the ring he had purchased to Rey (a diamond beset by two sapphires) she had practically screamed her acceptance before he had even got the words out. She finally agreed to restrain herself when it became clear that Ben had been rehearsing these words for days. Maybe weeks. It would be rude not to listen to them.

Allowing him to slip the ring onto her finger had been as natural as taking a breath.

Preparing a wedding where they committed to that promise forever… well, that was not proving so easy.

It wasn’t the commitment that scared her; it was that there was so much to do. She had spent a whole day looking through bridal magazines while trying to find a good wedding dress. She had tried to google venues but got scared of the prices after half an hour.

The idea of getting married at a large event with a grand flowing dress began to scare her. Saying their vows in a garden full of flowers with a summer dress began to look more appealing.

Leia had been overjoyed at the news. Not only did she finally have her son back but he was in love with a girl that she actually approved of. As a result, Leia insisted upon throwing them a party to celebrate.

Rey had only been to parties that were thrown by Finn and Poe; parties with paper plates, triangle sandwiches and cheesy wotsits. So when she stepped into the City Hall Leia had rented and saw the waiters with champagne on trays, canapés that looked like they cost more than Rey’s monthly shopping and a gaggle of glamorous individuals, she had felt a mad urge to run.

Ben seemed exasperated but not surprised.

“My mother always did like a fuss.” He muttered to Rey.

Finn, Poe and Rose dashed over. Rose was looking very lovely in a red dress and kissed Rey on the cheek. Finn and Poe tried to paint on convincing smiles.

Her engagement to Ben had been something of a shock to them but they seemed determined to make the best of it on reflection. If only for Leia’s and her sake.

“I didn’t expect all this fuss.” Rey babbled, looking around in stunned disbelief.

“It’s not every day my only child marries a woman I approve of.” Leia announced, sidling up to them from behind and tilting her head to show she expected a kiss from Ben. He rolled his eyes but complied.

“So, have you set on a date?” Poe asked.

“Not yet, no.”

Rey shook her head.

“Better get a move on then. I hear that spring is a nice time to get married.” Rose pointed out.

Rey imagined the flowers blooming all around her as she walked down a lawn towards Ben. “Yes, that would-”

“Well, a winter wedding would also be nice.” Leia said complacently. “All the diplomats will be in town and no doubt will want to come.”

“Come?” Rey asked feeling mounting confusion.

“Mother, I don’t know any of those people.” Ben interjected.

“But they know you, Ben. Well, when you were younger they did. They will want to see you made an honest man.”

“I heard D’Qar Manor is free.” Holdo interjected, coming up to join the conversation. “It would certainly be a great place for the occasion.”

“D’Qar Manor?”

Rey chocked. She had only seen the place at a distance. It was huge and to just see the price of hiring on the internet had made her slam her laptop shut in alarm. “But we can’t afford that!”

“You won’t need to, dear!” Leia laughed. “I’m paying for the venue.”

Rey jibbered but luckily Ben cut in. “We haven’t even picked a venue yet. And I’m not exactly living off canned food. I have money of my own.” Rey could tell that he sounded rather irritated.

“Let her pay if she wants to.” Finn shrugged. “It will be more for you to spend on Rey’s dress.”

“Oh! I saw this gorgeous dress by Vera Wang in my magazine!” Rose squeaked. “You would look beautiful in it!”

“Vera Wang!?” Rey spluttered. “I can’t afford-”

“You are marrying into royalty.” Holdo interjected. “Money won’t be an issue again.”

Rey wasn’t as comforted by this as she should. Suddenly her visions of wearing a simply dress with flowers in her hair as they stood beneath a blossom tree was beginning to melt away. Instead she was being forced in a dress that cost more than her flat and half the guests she wouldn’t know whether to bow or curtsey to! 

Rey made an excuse to use the toilet and dashed towards the ladies. Her wedding… because it was meant to hers, wasn’t it?… was being taken from her. 

Sitting down on the toilet lid of the cubicle she had locked herself in, her eyes began to water traitorously. She’d never been one to dream of her wedding – but surely it wasn’t meant to make you feel so trapped?

There was a gentle knock. “Rey?”

Rey’s head shot up. “Ben?” She opened the cubicle and peeked out. Ben was stood before her looking worried. “You can’t come in here! It’s a ladies!”

“Well, I’ve always wanted a look at a girls’ toilet. Certainly smells better than the gents’.” Ben peered at her. “You’ve been crying.”

“No, no!” Rey wiped her eyes which didn’t help her argument. “Just… allergies.”

Ben sighed and drew her to him. “We don’t have to do any of that stuff. It’s our wedding and if you want to get married in a shed, we can.”

“It’s just…” Rey felt very stupid voicing her concern. “I didn’t realise there was so much… expectation.”

“Now you know why I wanted to leave at a young age.” Ben shrugged. “If people want to run away with plans then let them. But we have the final say and if you don’t want such a fuss then we won’t.” Ben stroked her hair. “Besides, Admiral Akbar always disliked me anyway. All because I said he had eyes like a fish when I was eight.”

Rey breathed out a laugh. It was such a relief to know that Ben had read her concern.

And also a joy to know that her resolution to marry him had only strengthened as their family and friends’ quarrelled about canapés.


End file.
